the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Beacon's Experimental Studies
Beacon studied infohazards and psykers with great intensity, of which three are primarily known about. These include: Varriks Sustainable borderline psyker aware of his present condition. While his memories remain clear, he seems to lack conscious control over his powers. He was always a helpful lad, keen to ingratiate himself on his captors, yet always looking for an opportunity for freedom. When he was younger he would be allowed to roam the facility on occasion, under escort, but as his psyker abilities developed they started keeping a closer eye on him. He kept talking about his brother, Dante, who wasn’t his brother at all but the only fellow survivor of the same psychic research program being given the same drug cocktails and infohazard exposure. To him, that meant they were family. Weirdly enough no one in Beacon had ever told them about each other. Mother The most powerful psyker in the Lobetful Research Facility who is likely responsible for much of what happened had been quiet and unchanging for decades. She was their school teacher who had taken them on a school trip and it turned out she was 12 weeks pregnant when the apocalypse happened. She went upstairs while they were all waiting in the basement and glimpsed the sky through a window, before becoming paralysed. After the incident, the students collected her and attempted to administer first aid with a few of the other adults who still remained (they later died as more minor exposures slowly writhed through their heads -- only the children were kept free of exposures). A couple decades ago, her pregnancy suddenly accelerated and she began to age. They performed a caesarean to get the baby girl out. She seemed outwardly human but at the age of 2, the other Beaconites suggested killing and autopsying her. The Assistant Director Estelle Pennington was a big proponent of this. Dr. Jaxon Adelaide and Emerson Fairfield provided the opportunities and hidden suggestions to a couple Jenny's to sneak off with the little girl (Lily) into the tunnels. They never found the little girl, or her parents, ever again. Shadowfox Dante aka Shadowfox. One of Dr. Jaxon's experiments who was allowed to remain with his family in a subway station protected by a singing fence that ensured psykers wouldn't be automatically drawn to such a large population of 25+ individuals. Sustainable borderline psyker unaware of his present condition. His memories tend to fade over time which is likely a protective mechanism designed to allow him to survive any minor cascades that may occur. More recent psi-rig scans of his brain by Beacon suggests he has some control of his neural outcomes and slowly unwrites the effects of infohazards over time. There's something unusual about his brain chemistry that may also be providing a mild repressitol-like effect without the significant side effects and with a gentler and more prolonged memory loss. Blackwood 13th March. Installed third improved psi-rig with additional modifications. Psi-rig is now too large and heavy to be supported by the human neck. Psionic signals have returned to normal and deterioration has slowed. Subject won't be able to safely leave the VR school. No further signs of neurological cascades detected. Life signs stable within clone life support unit. External surveillance advised. School routines must remain stable to prevent further deterioration. Kinetic powers have grown stable but still retain potency compared to other kinetic subjects. Subject cannot be retrieved until he accepts retrieval -- which will likely result in immediate neurological cascade. No signs of infohazards generated by subject. Life signs of students and school monitors remain positive. No unusual brain activity detected. No unusual VR activities detected. Project appears to be a success. Blackwood's Maintenance Logs. Beacon Discussing Blackwood. Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:Threat